The Shylocker Agency
The Shylocker Agency 'is a political mercenaries group known by fery few in the world, ruled by ''The Conquerer Nicolas Fabius. The agenda of this most powerful mercenaries group remains hidden to everybody, except to Nicolas Fabius. They sell theyre services to World Goverment,Revolutionaries & Powerful Pirates only to achieve the goal of fabius which is known only by the advisors of The Conquerer and Nicolas Fabius himself. The goal of fabius is to create one dynasty,one army,one economy & one truth to rule over the world and slaughter the pirates,world nobles & rebels who resist this world of one dynasty. The Flag Of Fabius Theyre flag represent the future of the new realm. The flag has the face of Nicolas Fabius and dark blue backround. About The Shylocker Agency '''Nicolas Fabius '''was formerly a high ranking revolutionary with a bounty of '''495,000,000 berries and hes name was Vincent Langston. He was handpicked by Monkey D. Dragon from a warzone between forces of Charlotte Linlin and Marines. He grew up with the revolutionaries, but after some time he was kicked out by torturing citizens and villagers for theyre support to marines. After being kicked out he changed hes outfit from rebellious dirty suited young man to royalty dressed wise looking gentleman. This was because of realizing the effect of looking good. Then he started to make a contact to independent rich men who would love to see world goverment and pirates be gone. Influencing the rich people he gathered power and they helped him to change hes name throw the world goverment. After this he was no longer hunted and he started to make contact to powerful mercenaries,murderers & outlaws to make them hes supporters. Massive funding he gained from the rich families across the world he created The Shylocker Agency who worked for the highest bidder at start, but as these mercenaries grew more powerful and powerful they started to infiltrate to major players of the world. Including World Goverment,Yonkos & Revolution Army. Creating this enormous mercenaries cult group who only worshipped theyre unknown leader The Conquerer and by making many powerful men to theyre knees throw the debt and services The Shylocker Agency started to call the shots. The self-proclaimed truth words of Nicolas Fabius are either adapt or perish. This tells by itself the personality of Nicolas Fabius. Goal Of Fabius is to create a one master dynasty name born from nothing which turned to everything. Nicolas Fabius, formerly Vincent Langston ate a 'Pikuseru Pikuseru no Mi, '''making him a ''Pixel Death. A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit gives ability to change material to pixels. With this power he can use pixel dust he creates anything he touches and shoot it to slice people to piece with it or destroy anyone by shooting the dust inside them destroying theyre gut. Also Nicolas can use these pixels to read anyones mind by just sending pixels inside hes/her brain. Horrific torturing with this devil fruit power is to show replays of youre unhappy past by downloading them from anyones memory and screening them to air. Category:Organizations Category:Mercenary